A Little Inu's Journey
by purplerose97
Summary: An inu-youkai from the future travels to the past due to her curiosity that could rival even her sire's and family circumstances that cause her to come under Kagome's care. However many things are revealed to the little inu about the true nature of how her parents came to be together in the first place.
1. Chapter 1 Kagome Panic's

**A little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 1 Kagome Panic's

WITH THE KAGOME

It was another normal day for one Kagome Higurashi the group was heading back to Edo to restock on supplies after Inuyasha had protested of course.

 _ **Flashback: It was hot but what person in their right mind wouldn't expect it to be in mid-summer feudal Japan even though they were walking beneath the canopy of trees it was still sweltering and they were all sweating buckets especially Sango who wore her slayer uniform underneath her Kimono. Kirara was curled up on Sango's shoulder letting out pitiful mews every so often letting her discomfort be known, and poor Shippo was panting in Kagome's arms from the heat unable to walk anymore. The only one who seemed unaffected by the heat was Inuyasha and when Miroku complained that they needed a rest and Inuyasha decided to open his mouth and degrade them again Kagome lost her already frayed temper. Everyone including Inuyasha backed up at the dangerous Aura coming off of Kagome she put Shippo down before chewing Inuyasha a new one.**_

 ** _"_** ** _Inuyasha" she said in that tone that warned he was probably going to get sat "we have been walking all day since we got up this morning and are all this far from collapsing where we stand and you complain about us wanting a break!" she said while holding her fingers no more than a half a n inch apart "You insensitive jerk, if you have noticed the majority of your group are made up of humans and unlike certain weather immune hanyou we need to rest!" "And another thing if you run us ragged because you are an impatient ass then go on ahead without us because if we don't get rest like we need Naraku will not even need lift a finger to kill us because we will die of heat exhaustion!" She breathed in deeply and then "Inuyasha SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY" all in one breath before turning her back to the Inu hanyou and huffing You see at first glance you would think that Inuyasha was the alpha of the group, but if you watched carefully you would see it is actually Kagome that was alpha and any youkai that found out about this laughed at the dense hanyou's expense. End Flashback_**

After that everyone avoided both of them to give them some time to cool off Kagome thought ruefully although she and Inuyasha had long since decided that they were better off as friends he could still be rather dense at times.

As she walked along the road she thought over the last three almost four years she had spent with the group. It had been really tough, but they all pulled through somehow now they were a unified force. All of them had changed so much and yet had stayed relatively the same as well out of all of them Kagome thought she had changed the most. She was no longer the naïve school girl she was when she came here nor was as helpless as she had once been she could not only wield a bow and arrows, but sword as well effortlessly thanks to Sesshomaru. She chuckled at the memory

 ** _Flashback: It had been just another day like any other for the shard hunting group when they had come across an insect youkai with a jewel shard. That battle had been one of the grossest they had ever encountered on their journey the dumb bug was a slimy thing and when you got touched by the slime it felt like your skin was going to be melted right off. Honestly she should have seen it coming, but she didn't and ended up in the things pincers about to be eaten when a yellowish light flashed across her vision and she heard a curious gurgling sound before she was abruptly dropped. When she got the breath back in her lungs she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with a look of annoyance on his usually impassive face._**

 **** ** _He had then abruptly disappeared as soon as she had appeared. Later that night after they had found a place to set up camp not too far from where they were attacked, they had cleaned themselves up, and dinner was prepared and eaten Sesshomaru appeared again. He had bluntly told her in a tone that brooked no argument that they would accompany him back to the western lands and where he would train the miko. Inuyasha had feebly protested it, but she had sat him until he agreed as she saw the value in having someone as skilled as Sesshomaru train her she was tired of being the weakest link in the group._**

 ** _Eventually during her training Sesshomaru was trusted with her the secret of where she came from and she found that the western lord was a very good conversationalist when he wanted to be. She found that she liked his company as not many of this time could appreciate the fact that knowledge is power. The western lord she learned did not like to be confused and he had for some time where she was concerned anyway and she had been flattered that she had intrigued such a powerful and intelligent being as Sesshomaru._**

 ** _After six months of intense training or as she liked to call it "death training" she had not an ounce of fat on her all of it was pure muscle that in their last spare was even able to push Sesshomaru back when combined with her miko powers._**

 ** _Also during that time she and Kikyo had come to an understanding and she had even given the older miko her life back and she was now happily mated to Inuyasha though they still traveled separately to keep the illusion that she still hated Inuyasha and wanted to take him to hell. Every so often they would meet up and she and Kagome would put up a barrier strong enough to keep Naraku from seeing what was going on through Kanna's mirror, so Inuyasha could spend some time with his mate. Flashback End_**

As she saw the village come in to sight she couldn't think of anything that would make her life better other than seeing Naraku dead.

 **Break**

Kaede welcomed them back to the village and she decided that she would eat the evening meal before heading to her time for the a few days to visit with the family and restocking on supplies. She and Sango helped Kaede make the evening meal which consisted of rice, vegetables, and herbs from Kaede's garden, with a little bit of meet hunted by Inuyasha earlier. As soon as the dishes were clean she headed to the well and when she reached it she jumped over the ledge and into the time portal. When the blue lights receded she proceeded to the ladder that her family had installed for her not long after her journey began. When she reached the top she slid the shoiji screen door open and walked to the her house she opened the door and while taking her shoes off called "I'm Home" when she got no answer she went into the kitchen. Nobody was there so she looked around for a note her mother usually left them for her when the family went out somewhere just in case she came back while they were gone.

Eventually she found a note attached to the fridge that read…

 _Dear Kagome,_

 _If you are reading this we are at your aunt's house and will not be back for a month after the date on this not._

She looked at the bottom of the note and saw that the date was todays so they had left earlier today. She looked back at the note…

 _Oh and Kagome don't forget you promised to watch your father's family's friends youngest daughter a while ago she should be arriving a few days from the date this letter was written. Please take care of her Kagome you are the only one they can trust with their child._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

The slip of paper fell from her hands, so that's why she had felt a sense of urgency that she get back home "CRAP" she thought frantically she had completely forgotten about the promise to watch little Miyoko. Miyoko was the youngest daughter of the CEO of Taisho Corps a billion dollar business that had its hands in everything from cooking appliances to weapons. Her father had gone to college with the CEO and they had become fast friends He had been one of the few of her father's friends that had kept into contact with her family after her father's death. A few months ago she had come home to mister Taisho in her sitting at the kitchen table talking to her mother about something that seemed important. It turned out he and his wife would be leaving on a business trip in a few months once some things were settled and didn't know how long they would be away exactly they needed someone to watch little Miyoko. One of her elder siblings usually watched her, but this time they were all busy and could not properly watch their little sister, so her father decided to ask us as he had known us a long time and trusted us with his youngest.

 ** _Flashback: Her mother had just informed him that they couldn't watch their daughter as they would be out of town to visit her sister for a month during summer vacation when she walked in. Immediately once she learned the situation she volunteered to watch the little six year old girl, and Mr. Taisho was extremely grateful that she was going to watch his daughter. End Flashback_**

She was still panicking after all she had to go back and look for the shards and fight Naraku and Inuyasha would not doubt be seriously pissed at her if she didn't return when she said she would. Eventually she was able to calm down and think things through rationally again and decided her only option was to try and take Miyoko with her to the past and watch her mind made up she went about business as usual when she was home.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: The idea for this fic just came to me one day and it was so cute I just had to type it up and share it with everyone on . All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next chapter Miyoko arrives and her curiosity leads her to falling down the well and she meets Inuyasha while he is helping Kagome look for her. No way she could have been alive if back then if she were human right. Oh and get this Kagome is Miyoko's mother how is that possible? Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A Little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 2 Curiosity Killed the Cat

WITH KAGOME

The next day dawned bright and early for Kagome traveling in the Feudal Era and waking up at the crack of dawn for nearly four years straight had made it so Kagome could no longer sleep in like a normal person. She didn't complain though it just meant she was up a lot earlier than most people were and had excess amounts of time to get stuff done when she was home. She went down stairs and made breakfast for herself then she picked out an outfit for the day consisting of a black silk cami and dark blue jeans with silver jacket to go over the top and matching black underwear and bra. Heading into her private bathroom connected to her room she set her cloths on the sink and turned on the shower to the right temperature before stripping and entering the warm waters. She rubbed the soap and conditioner into her hair and then scrubbed her body quickly before getting back out drying and then dressing herself.

As she reentered her room she tossed her dirty clothes in the laundry basket before sitting at her desk and making a list of what she needed to get done today. She knew she would not have to go out to get much as far as supplies goes as her mother always kept a constant supply on hand of the things she needed from gauze and band aids to sweets and snacks for the whole gang. So if she wanted to go out it would be for fun this time sure she could get everyone gifts, but it really wasn't the time as no holiday or special occasion was near that she knew of. She headed out with an extra skip in her step towards the bus stop so she could visit the mall she was very excited she hadn't been to the mall in ages for something that wasn't related to her quest.

 **Break**

By the time the bus had reached the mall she had decided where she wanted to go she went to the piercing place her school friends had showed her once she had wanted to get a belly button piercing for a long time now. After she got the piercing and the instructions for the care of said piercing so it did not become infected (though she did not need it because of her miko powers) she went shopping for new cloths (kimono's so she could wear them in the past without being thought a wore). She picked out a deep blue one that matched her eyes with light pink sakura blossoms and silver stitching lining the sakura blossoms and hem and a light green one with hints of gold and a darker green going through it. Satisfied with her new out fits that weren't miko attire (upon her trainings completion she had been gifted a set of seven pairs of miko robs that had been youkai made especially for her by Sesshomaru that she wore all the time instead of her future cloths).

She headed to the food court because her stomach made it known that it was hungry she stopped at a pizza place she admitted that cooking over the fire was great and made good food, but nothing could compare to a good old fashioned slice of pizza. However she didn't see the little girl watching her closely from afar.

WITH MIYOKO

As soon as she was told who would be watching her all those months ago she was ecstatic after all she had only seen her mother's younger self once from afar at her father's funeral and that had been nearly twelve years ago. She was a curious being after all just like her father and had gotten quite a bit of trouble over the years because of it which caused her elder siblings no end of headaches, and her father endless laughter. Her father laughed because he was glad at least one of his pups inherited his curiosity though he did worry for her since he knew how intense his own curiosity had been when he was her age. Aside from her innate curiosity she had inherited her father's intelligence and thirst for knowledge she loved reading and learning things and her siblings except for her eldest sibling Sesshomaru teased her about it endlessly.

A few months later when she was scheduled to be watched by her mother's younger self she went early because she wanted to see what her mother did when she was home from her quest in the past. She told her father that she would meet him at the shrine later, so here she was in the mall trailing he mother's younger self as she went about her day she watched as her mother got her belly button pierced she had always wondered where she got it. She watched as her mother chose out two kimonos she recognized from her mother's keepsakes and knew that she would be wearing one of them when she shared her first kiss with father. Eventually her mother's younger self had to stop because she needed to eat and she watched on the other side of the food court as her mother dug hungrily into her pizza.

She laughed quietly to herself at the picture her mother made who would have thought her well-mannered mamma had such poor manners when she was younger.

 **Break**

After her lunch she headed to the bus stop to head home she got the funny feeling that someone had been fallowing her all through the mall, but when she reached out with her senses there was nothing. When she turned around to look there was nothing so she shook it off as paranoia from being in the feudal era the majority of the time for almost the last four years. When she got home she began restocking supplies into her monstrous bag that was not the yellow thing she had originally started out with but a nice big army camo bag it not only fit all that she needed it did not shout "shoot me" like her other bag had.

When that was done she decided to surf the net for a while and check her e-mails since she rarely ever got the chance now days. As Kagome surfed the net she thought about what would happen after the jewel was gone and her quest completed She didn't know what would happen after the quest with the jewel was over, so after going through high school and graduating in the top three of her class even with her missing school the majority of the time she looked into medical schools. If she was returned to her own time after the jewel was gone she wanted to be a doctor so she could still help those in need with her powers.

A few hours later the doorbell rang and she went down to answer it half expecting it to be Mr. Taisho and his daughter Miyoko

When she reached the door and opened it up she wasn't surprised to see Mr. Taisho standing there with a little six year old girl who had mid-back length silky looking black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had not met the Taisho's youngest before the only Taisho's she had met were 's wife, Mr. Taisho himself and their oldest child a young man named Daisuke Taisho and that was nearly twelve years ago at her father's funeral. This little girls name she had to say fit her perfectly she was a beauty. She ushered them inside and made tea for them both and chatted and got to know the little girl a bit under the watchful eyes of her father.

Over the entirety of the conversations with the girl Kagome noticed the girl seemed to be highly intelligent for her age and loved to read and draw she had a feeling they were going to get along just fine and this way Shippo would have another child to play with. Sure the occasional stop in a village and visits by Sesshomaru let him play with others his own age, but he needed a constant companion to play with.

By the time Mr. Taisho had left Miyoko in her care she could tell that the shy girl really liked her as well so she decided to wait for a day to let Miyoko settle a little before she told her about everyone.

 **Break**

The next day she woke up early as usual and got dressed then went down to make breakfast for her and Miyoko and when the smell of something cooking began permeating through the house she heard the shuffle of feet coming down the stairs. When she looked over there was Miyoko rubbing her sleepy eyes wearing a blue nightgown with yellow moons on it and clutching a white dog stuffed animal. She couldn't help but melt at the sight the little girl just looked too cute as she tiredly made her way to the table and sat down. "Good Morning" she greeted the little girl a stifled "Morning Kagome" was heard in reply. "I hope you like pancakes because that is what we are having for breakfast this morning" "Hai "was the more awake but still somewhat sleepy reply that came from the little girl.

After breakfast she let Miyoko outside to explore the shrine but told her not to stray too far as the shrine was large and she could easily get lost.

WITH MIYOKO

She was woken up by the scent of her mother's pancakes which were her favorite breakfast food in the world she sleepily got out of bed and let her nose guide her in the right direction. When she reached the kitchen she climbed into a chair at the dining table and waited to be served breakfast as they sat and ate things were quiet of course she really wasn't a morning person so on her end that wasn't surprising. It was a little weird for her to see her mother not in a mood for talking though as she was usually chatting away about something or another in the morning she must have been different when she was younger was her conclusion.

After the meal she was sent outside to explore while her mother's younger self cleaned up inside though she wouldn't have gotten in the way she was happy to explore the place her mother grew up. This went on for a few hours until her curiosity got the best of her and she had to check out the bone eaters well she had heard of the well from her parents and elder siblings, and was surprised that something so unassuming held so much power. However the proof was in the aura of the place she could sense the faint but strong pulse of power in the air surrounding the well. She moved closer to the well and sniffed at it curiously. Suddenly there was a thud that startled her and she lost her balance and fell backwards into the well and was surrounded by blue light her only thought was "oh no" before she vanished from the time she was in completely.

 **Break**

WITH KAGOME

Kagome had just finished up the chores for the day and was heading to the door to call Miyoko inside when she felt the magic of the well and knew that either Inuyasha had come to pick her up or Miyoko had fallen in and been sent to the past. She rushed out to the well house and opened the door nearly ripping it off its hinges when she saw and sensed no hanyou she knew Miyoko had been transported to the past so she rushed inside the house got her bag put Miyoko's stuff in it and ran back to the well house. She didn't stop but jumped into the well and as soon as the blue lights of the well receded she jumped out of the well and tried to sense Miyoko's aura when she pinpointed she was surprised to sense it in the village, but shrugged it off and headed towards the village.

 **Break**

WITH THE INUTACHI AND MIYOKO

When a little girl showed up in the village that had Kagome's scent all over her they were all surprised and took her in to Kaede, but the girl wouldn't talk and it really irritated Inuyasha from what they could tell Inuyasha made the girl nervous they couldn't blame her though. A little while later Kagome came running into the hut out of breath and stormed up to the girl and gave her a hard look before crushing her against her chest and whispering harshly "don't you ever do that to me again you scared me half to death." After Kagome finished her rant she seemed to notice the other people in the room and blushed, before telling them the story behind why Miyoko was there. When she finished Inuyasha surprisingly said "if you were like you were a year ago I would tell you there is no way in hell she could come with us, but you can protect yourself now and are more than capable of protecting yourself and her."

They all looked at him shocked and he gave them a look like "what" and they shook off there shock it was at that time that Miyoko decided to speak up from where she was seated in Kagome's lap for the first time and she asked "go where?" "Oh Miyoko sweetie, I was going to tell you this after I got done with my chores for the day, but remember that well you fell down well it took you 500 years into the past, and I have a job here in the past collecting the shards of this magical item called the Shikon No Tama." "I first fell down the well on my 15th birthday and shortly after that I shattered the Shikon and now I am collecting the shards with a group of people that includes Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." "Do you understand?" "I think so while you are watching me I will also travel with you while you collect the shards of the jewel, right?"

"Yes" "I have one more question" "yes what is it?" "Did we really travel 500 years into the past?" "yes we did little one, yes we did."

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: How was this second chapter good, bad, in between? All character's except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next Chapter Miyoko gets to know the other members of the group while the start out on their travels in search of the jewel once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know You

Ch. 3 Getting to Know You

 **A Little Inu's Journey**

WITH THE INUTACHI

It was really interesting the first few days with Miyoko there, she was a quiet shy little girl, and Shippo did his best to bring her out of her shell. He succeeded in that because she could now be found at times talking to Shippo and both had devious little smirks on their faces who knew Miyoko was a prankster. After that they all were weary, but it turned out only Inuyasha needed to worry for the next day he woke up and his hair was bright cherry blossom pink both children stayed close to Kagome for a while after that. Miyoko still wouldn't talk to anyone except Herself, Kaede, and Shippo though at least it was an improvement over not talking to anyone but her.

Sango and Miroku were working together to try and get the girl to talk to them although you wouldn't have been able to tell that unless you knew them very well. Eventually we set out on our journey once more while trying to get Miyoko to talk to the rest of the group. The first she talked to was surprisingly Miroku and they hit it off after that you could see them talking quietly by the fire most nights and her first assumption that the girl was very intelligent for her age was confirmed. The next the girl started talking to was Sango and the girl after much persuasion from herself, Miroku, and Shippo asked the youkai slayer about the slayers, how they became slayers, how they were trained, how their weapons were made. Sango was speechless just like Miroku had been when he found out just how intelligent Miyoko was.

The hardest person to get her to talk to was Inuyasha she seemed kind of terrified of him for some reason that they could not figure out and she would not tell the reason why she feared Inuyasha so.

Eventually she warmed up to him as well and she would never forget the look on Inuyasha's face the day Miyoko first talked to him.

Flashback: They were sitting in camp talking before bed while Inuyasha was up in the tree when Miyoko asked Inuyasha to come down he looked really shocked, but complied anyway, and what she did next made him speechless. She took a deep breath and with her cheeks flaming scarlet asked in a quiet voice, so quiet that she almost couldn't hear it "if she could call Inuyasha, Inu-nee" they had all been gapping at that one. When Inuyasha finally recovered he picked the girl up gently and nuzzled her and said "sure kid you can call me Inu-nee." Ever since then she has fallowed Inuyasha around like a lost pup which unsurprisingly was a major boost to his ego.

Travel was companionable after that she still talked with Miroku and Sango all the while having her little notebook out taking notes on what they were telling her or drawing, when she first saw her drawings she was shocked yet again. The girl was not only smart but talented too her drawings were near life like and when the rest saw them they immediately had her draw portraits of them. She drew those portraits whenever they had time when they stopped to rest, by the time she had been traveling with them two weeks she had drawn every single one of the Inutachi herself and Kirara included. They also while she was drawing Kirara learned of her love of cats as she sat there cooing over Kirara for about fifteen minutes before she actually started drawing. Now when Kirara wasn't with Sango you knew to check with Miyoko as the girl was very gentle and affectionate when she wanted to be and Kirara apparently loved that about the little girl.

What they did find strange though was since Miyoko had joined them they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Naraku which made her miko senses tingle with a feeling of foreboding, she had a feeling that Naraku was planning something big and they weren't going to like it one bit.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's notes: I know this chapter was really short, but the next one will be longer and this one was really just to give my wonderful readers the gist of how Miyoko interacts with others.

All character's except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Next Chapter: An unexpected face joins in on the action and Miyoko watches with avid attention that catches the interest of a certain youkai lord.


	4. Chapter 4 Brother And Father

Ch.4 Brother and Father

 **A Little Inu's Journey**

Two more weeks after Miyoko came to the group Kagome's suspicions were confirmed because Naraku attacked them and she stayed back to protect Miyoko and Shippo though Miyoko did not seem worried she was rather calm. This was her first time seeing battle, yet she was calm as if she trusted Kagome to protect her no matter what she felt honored that the little girl would trust her so after all it had only been like a month since she had known the girl.

WITH MIYOKO

She sensed the youkai coming and knew a battle was ahead she was curious she had seen her big brother Inuyasha fight before in her time, but she had never seen her mother fight before though she knew her mother could. She wanted to see how her mother would do not only that she wanted to see how her big brother and her mother handled having to fight her father whose aura she could sense even with Naraku trying to hide it as he was currently under Naraku's control. It would certainly be an interesting battle that was for certain.

 **Back To the Battle…**

He dodged a dance of the blades from Kagura that came way to close for comfort he knew Kagome was okay because he could sense her aura strong and pure at his back along with the children's auras. Miroku and Sango were holding off the lesser youkai while he fought Kagura, but he had always had a hard time with the wind witch it really pissed him off some times. The thing that really aggravated him about this battle though was the distinct feeling that something was going to happen something big and he hated not knowing what.

Just as he was getting the upper hand on Kagura a powerful aura entered his senses one he had only sensed once before during the battle with soun'ga and he thought "oh hell no", but he wasn't hallucinating because there in front of him was his father the Inu No Taisho. However something was off with him and when he realized what his face paled to a pasty white, because Naraku was using some sort of magic to control the Inu No Taisho and he knew he was no match for his sire. On top of that he could sense his half-brother's aura approaching rapidly and just knew this was going to be a long fight that he may or may not survive through "just his luck" he thought.

 **Back With Kagome…**

She gaped she had seen Inuyasha's father briefly during the battle with Soun'ga but nothing prepared her for seeing him in the flesh, though she knew from experience that when the dead came back it usually wasn't a good thing. She gathered that Naraku had somehow brought him back to life since he appeared here in this battle her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Inuyasha's face pale "this was just great how were they going to defeat the legendary youkai lord" she thought. She sensed her teachers approach and let a small sigh of relief escape her lips after all with Sesshomaru's strength they might actually be able to win this battle.

 **Back to the Battle…**

The aforementioned Daiyoukai had just arrived at the battle and was surveying it his gaze calm and cool on the outside but inside he was shocked and enraged though he hid it well "how dare that vile hanyou revive his honored father and use him as a pawn." He nodded to his half-brother who he had come to a truce with over the time he was training the miko at his palace though he still disliked him because he was still brash and uncouth he recognized his younger half-brother had indeed matured somewhat.

He looked at his student to see her protecting two children the fox kit he had met already the little black-haired, blue eyed girl who looked about Rin's age he had never seen before, what intrigued him though was the calculating look the little girl had on her face as she watched the battle. Curious she seemed rather intelligent for one so young she seemed almost like a youkai though she obviously was not he would have to ask the miko about it later after he helped his half-brother and his companions defeat his sire.

 *****Break*****

During the battle with the miko's help they were able to defeat and free his father from Naraku's control and his father was now sitting against a tree and was trying to process how close he had come to destroying both of his sons. He took this time to go and retrieve his ward and retainer while they set up camp after the battle no one really wanted to do anything much less continue on their journeys so they decided to camp together for the night. Once he returned his ward immediately ran over to the fox kit and asked to play and then noticed the other little girl there and in typical Rin fashion asked "Hi Rin's name is Rin who are you?" "The other girl shyly said "Miyoko" before ensconcing herself behind the miko obviously the child was very shy.

Rin with the aid of the fox kit and miko got the little girl to play a game of what the miko called tag.

He looked over to his father and knew he would be in for a long night of questioning from the older Daiyoukai he would have sighed and run his clawed fingers through his hair had been any other being "this was going to be a long night."

 *****Break*****

Everyone was asleep in his half-brother's and his packs except for the curious little girl he noticed earlier who was tossing and turning trying to sleep, but apparently failing miserably. She finally stopped trying to go to sleep and just decided to stay awake she sat up and he could tell something was wrong with her, though he could not tell what. She looked around and the camp but due to her being human she could not see very well so he decided to go over and scoop her up and try and comfort her and get her to go to sleep. She let out a little gasp of surprise before grabbing a fist full of his barrowed haori tightly then they were against the tree he had been resting against since he came back to his senses earlier.

He began purring in a calming way as he had done for his oldest pup when he was really little and she immediately relaxed and her eyes began to droop before her breathing evened out signaling she was asleep. He apparently was stuck with her for the night because she had a very strong grip on his haori and he did not want to wake her again.

He could feel the amusement radiating off his oldest son at his predicament, but he let it go knowing before the night was over he would have the last laugh, and proceeded to interrogate his eldest for information on his youngest and his pack.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this story, anyway I hope you like this chapter.

Next chapter Inutaisho learns just where Kagome and Miyoko come from and his curiosity is peaked yet again along with everyone else's when Miyoko is being vague about who she is.

All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

**A Little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 5 Secrets Revealed

Miyoko woke up warm and safe in what felt like her father's arms with the distinct feeling she was being watched by someone. She opened her eyes groggily only to be met by amused golden eyes staring at her when she realized exactly where she was she immediately blushed bright red. Then she hopped up out of his lap and stumbled clumsily away from the youkai she had been using as a pillow until then. She then looked at him with a confused and questioning look on her face asking him why she was in his lap.

"You had a nightmare last night and I decided to try and comfort you, though you seemed rather attached because I couldn't get you to let go of me so I chose to let you sleep in my lap." She just blushed even more and sat down with her face in her hands to hide her blush only looking up when she was offered a bowl of ramen to eat by Kagome.

As he watched his son's pack start their day he shook his head wanting to chuckle at the little girl whom he had teased not too long ago she was just too cute and apparently really shy as well. He shook his head again and thought about what he had learned from and about his eldest last night though he gathered that there was more that he wasn't saying out of respect for the people in question. Unfortunately that just made him even more curious so he would ask the people in question in order to get his answers.

He especially wanted to know about the two odd females he had already gathered that they weren't from around here because their mannerisms and way of speaking were so different from everyone else's. But what continued to allude him was were exactly they came from her knew his somehow that his eldest knew, but was enjoying the fact he knew something his father didn't too much so he would not be giving him the answer.

It didn't help that he was instantly attracted to the elder of the two females she was smart, strong and caring even treating a fox youkai kit as if he were her own, and the biggest thing she was extremely loyal. He was a inu-youkai after all and regular inu were loyal inu-youkai were even more so. He had a feeling his eldest knew of his attraction and was silently laughing over how predictable he was. He also had a feeling from what he could remember of the events of yesterday that his eldest had also been the one to train the extremely strong and powerful miko.

Well whatever happened he knew one thing he would get his answers be it from the two curious females or from his one of his old advisors and friends it made no difference once he had a question he got it answered.

Miyoko felt a shiver of apprehension go down her spine and knew that her father was in hunting mode now that his curiosity had been roused. She also knew that both she and Kagome would soon be under his scrutiny because they were the ones who had caught her father's attention. She felt bad because Kagome had never been under the Inu No Taisho's scrutiny before and she had so she at least knew what to expect.

And just as she thought after breakfast her father pounced so to speak and began a ruthless interrogation of both she and Kagome while the others were only able to sit and watch from the sidelines. Eventually Kagome spilled were she and her were from though it too longer than Miyoko had expected no wonder her father had fallen in love with her. Miyoko felt extremely proud of herself though he only managed to get her to spill that she had five full siblings and two half siblings. Then Sesshomaru decided to intervene which she was grateful for she didn't know how much longer she could have lasted and immediately felt like crying afterwards. Both from rage and gratitude rage because he hadn't intervened sooner and she could sense his amusement at the situation and gratitude for getting them out of said situation.

She promised herself then and there that she would make him his favorite dessert and give it to him as thanks for getting her and Kagome out of being interrogated further by their father. Come to think of it she should make sweets for everyone as thanks for them taking care of her as they had. After all Inuyasha could have easily said no to her coming along on their journeys but he didn't and the others accepted her so easily, but she supposed they were used to change being near Kagome for so long.

Kagome was after all the living embodiment of change so it was only natural everything and everyone she came into contact with changed in some way or another.

Miyoko spent her entire day after that either playing with Shippo and Rin or thinking of what dessert she would make each of her friends. Since Inuyasha had decided they would stay put for the day and continue their travels tomorrow. She avoided Inutaisho lie the plague all day after the interrogation as well which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group. They all thought it was hilarious that the Inu No Taisho had managed to scare away a little girl who was normally so outspoken and opinionated much like their miko friend.

While Kagome spent the whole day immersed in her textbooks teaching Inutaisho about the wonders of modern technology, math, and science thought she left out history for obvious reasons. At the end of the day the miko practically collapsed from all the brainwork she had, had to do today and she just knew that the more such sessions were in her future. She just had this feeling that the Inu No Taisho's curiosity and hunger for knowledge was insatiable.

She wondered now if she would survive to see the battle with Naraku come to an end or would she die long before that because of the Inu No Taisho's endless questions?

Only time would tell the answer to that question.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry about Miyoko referring to the Inu No Taisho as her father, but that is only because she is thinking these things not saying them aloud if she were it might change to our father rather than her father.

Next chapter both Kagome and Miyoko return to their time in the future and Miyoko begs Mrs. Higurashi to take her to the store to buy ingredients for the sweets she wants to make everyone. She uses her parents credit card because although she may look like a child she is actually about 60 years old and is very familiar with the use of a credit card.

All characters except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Ja Ne!

Purplerose97


	6. Chapter 6 Return to the Future

**A Little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 6 Return to the Future

It had been a week since the day Kagome and Miyoko officially called _interrogation day_ had been and about eight days since the Inu No Taisho's revival and the group had gotten for the most part back to normal. Though the Inu No Taisho was still having trouble getting the young girl he had scared to talk to him much the amusement of both of his sons though they couldn't blame the little girl for being scared of him. Surprisingly much to his annoyance his half-brother and his pack had decided to join them on their journey and he had to do his best to restrain from starting something with his elder brother. Not only would he get sat he would most likely disappoint his little sister as he liked to think of Miyoko in his mind and he did not want to disappoint the little girl who called him brother and didn't judge him because he was hanyou.

He had inquired about the newest member of his half-brothers group from his former pupil and she had replied that the girl's parents were out on business and her own family was on vacation so she was asked to watch the little girl. She also told him that she couldn't say no because she adored children and was happy to watch the little girl and also because her father was a dear family friend and had never asked them for anything before.

He took those facts in and while they answered some of his questions his instincts still told him that something else was going on here, so inquired about it to his father and the older inu had said he pretty much had the same feeling. An inu's instincts were almost never wrong so they would watch the little girl carefully to see if they could figure it out.

Miyoko knew her father and elder brother were getting suspicious and she knew that Inuyasha and Miroku were already suspicious before that but they respected her privacy out of respect for her. However she knew her brother and father would be a different story because they were full-youkai and therefore more in touch with their youkai selves which meant they would pursue a potential threat to the pack ruthlessly. Oh yes if there was one thing father and son shared in common it was ruthlessness they got what they wanted and no one could stop them well except their mates, but they weren't mated yet so that didn't count.

She knew she would eventually have to come clean with them about who she really was she just didn't know how to break it to them knowing her though she would probably just blurt it out without thinking. One thing she was getting tired of was the nightmares even though it had been several years ago she was still plagued by the day her curiosity had gotten her into more trouble than she could handle and had nearly broken her elder brother Inuyasha. That was why her curiosity was on a tight leash because her actions had nearly broken her strong and in her mind unbreakable elder brother. He was also one of the ones who accepted in her family before the accident but after he was never the same he was civil towards her but their relationship had never really repaired itself. She hadn't been the same either more withdrawn and thoughtful she knew she worried her parents but she couldn't help it she had hurt her brother badly and there was nothing she could really do about it.

She pushed those dark thoughts from her head and focused on the desserts she wanted to make when she got back as well as the drawings she wanted to create she had been too afraid with both her eldest brother and father around to show her talent the others had seen her display. After all only a youkai child could be advanced enough to draw such lifelike pictures and she was youkai but she didn't want them to know that at least not yet anyway. _Sigh_ it was going to be a long journey if she had both her eldest brothers and her father on her tail so to speak.

He knew they were heading towards the old miko's village and he wondered how his father would react to the miko disappearing and him not being able to get through it would be an amusing sight to say the least. He and his father and sometimes the half-breed had conversed on the odd little girl with blue eyes and black hair that resembled the miko but they were getting no were as far as determining what she was. They knew for certain that she wasn't human but they also knew she wasn't youkai at least that seemed to be the case as she didn't radiate any sort of youkai nor was she a miko for the same reason. It was frustrating to say the least and she wasn't any help because they couldn't seem to get her attention for more than a minute at a time. She seemed to be in her own head since the day his father had been revived.

She didn't seem to be scared of his father anymore though which was a plus at least oh well they would just have to keep brainstorming until they could get her to tell them what she was herself.

As they neared the village there was an air of excitement about the group because they considered the village where everything all started with the quest and Naraku to be their home. He wondered about the people of the village what made them different that they accepted youkai and hanyou for who and what they were?

Perhaps during their stay in the village while miko and the little girl returned to their home in the future he would get some of his answers by observing and asking questions it couldn't hurt to try. Which reminded he would need to call on Totosai soon to make him a new sword sure he had his claws but he liked wielding a sword it gave him a broader range of things he could do in a battle. Perhaps he would have something made for the little miko as well since he planned on courting her though the weapon would not be for her courting gift he would save that as a mating gift because he was certain she would accept his suite.

Maybe a necklace enchanted with powerful protection spells with his symbol to show that she was being courted by him and that she was not longer fair game for any youkai that might want to lay hands on her. Yes he thought that would be a good idea he didn't like thought of someone trying to take what was his.

They reached the village around midday and the females of the group stopped for a quick lunch before head to the well accompanied by her group and one curious inu-youkai lord. He had seen much in his time so the notion of time travel wasn't as hard to grasp for him as it might have been for others, but he still wanted to see it for himself and know how it worked. Both females turned to give everyone hugs to everyone even Sesshomaru which surprised him and shocked his eldest at least in the little girl's case she even gave him a hug though for him and his eldest it was done shyly. Then the little girl was picked up by the miko and as she was preparing to jump over the lip of the well they disappeared in a flash of light. He decided to follow them to see if the well would allow him passage and much to his disappointment it didn't he came back up looking much like a kicked puppy only to find his youngest on the floor laughing wholeheartedly and his oldest's eyes full of amusement. Apparently they had already known that the well would not accept him and thought it funny not to warn him.

He had only been back eight days and his sons felt the need to torcher him already he felt so loved he thought sarcastically.

They arrived at the bottom of the well and Miyoko was set down and then climbed up the latter ahead of Kagome. Once she had gotten far enough Kagome climbed up as well and they made their way to the house and removed their shoes. Miyoko went up to the room that was given to her for the duration of her stay with the Higurashi's to put her bag away for now and then rejoin Kagome downstairs. The other members of the family were away still so it was just her and Kagome at the moment and she had finally decided what she wanted to make for each of the members of the group.

After she got changed into a white sundress and white sandals with a white headband in her hair she skipped out the door and down the stairs into the living room where Kagome was watching TV on the couch. She pulled on her pants leg to get her attention and once Kagome was looking at her she asked "can we go to the store Kagome-chan?"

"We could, but why do you want to go to the store for?"

"I want to make something special for everyone to show my gratefulness for all of you taking care of me when you could have just as easily turned me away."

"Aww… that is sweet, alright I will take you to the store let me just go get my credit card and purse and we can be on our way" she shook her head and pulled out a credit card from her little purse that sat on her hip.

"where did you…" the little girl held up her hand to show she wanted her to be silent

"Papa gave it to me in case I wanted to buy something while I was here" She said by way of explanation.

Kagome just shrugged while thinking Miyoko must be really responsible for her parents to have trusted her with a credit card as they were on their way to the bus stop.

Once at the grocery store she proceeded straight to the baking isle and got the things she could reach herself and had Kagome get the things she couldn't she wondered what all the little girl was going to make with the stuff she had bought. But when she asked the little girl had just given her a mysterious smirk, shrugged and not answered her question much to her frustration. All she said is she wouldn't start making anything until tomorrow so they wouldn't go bad before they could be given to the one they were meant for.

She was really excited to see what Miyoko would make she seemed to know what she was doing, but how good was she really at making whatever it was she was making.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Another chapter done sorry it's been awhile anyway I hope you like it.

Next chapter Kagome and Miyoko return to the past and everyone has some pretty odd reactions.

Yours Truly,

Purplerose97


	7. Chapter 7 Sweets Around

**A Little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 7 Sweets Around

The next morning dawned bright and early for Kagome as usual but what was unusual was the delicious scent coming from the direction of the kitchen that caught her attention. She fallowed the scent to the shocking scene of an almost completely clean kitchen and a flour covered Miyoko flipping pancakes expertly at the stove. She turned around and giggled at the look on her face which broke her out of her stupor and she went to the table and sat down waiting to be served her pancakes. Miyoko carefully stepped down from the footstool she had been using to reach the stove and countertop after turning off the stove.

Carefully carrying a huge plateful of banana nut pancakes she went back to the stepstool and got the bottle of syrup and some butter. She turned to the fridge and got out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and a container of ice from the fridge as well as two cups. She poured Kagome a cup and then herself and with that they both dug in to the wonderful food and it was Miyoko was a great cook.

Kagome had inquired why she had been up so early and she had said it was so she could get all the sweets she wanted to make everyone prepared in time for them to leave. Which left Kagome wondering just what could take so long for her to make but then again she was making sweets for more than one person.

Kagome had to resist going into the kitchen to investigate the wonderful smells coming from it after the last time she went into the kitchen to ask Miyoko what she was making it frustrated her how much the little girl reminded her of her former teacher. She was as stubborn as Sesshomaru, so she resigned herself to waiting and seeing what her little ward would cook up.

Later that afternoon she was all ready to go back to the feudal era and was only awaiting Miyoko to get underway the little girl was finishing packing the desserts she had made for everyone. The little girl came out with so much stuff it looked like she was going to fall over at any moment, but she surprisingly made it to the wellhouse without incident. Kagome took some of the stuff from Miyoko who smiled gratefully at her before they both entered the wellhouse and jumped into the well.

Once back in the feudal era it was surprisingly not Inuyasha, but his father who lifted both females out of the well and took some of the burden off of them both which got a giggle and a thankful hug from the little girl. She had to laugh at the slightly shocked look the former lord of the west was sporting on his face when the little girl leaned up on her tippy toes and reached her arms up as far as she could before she gave him huge hug. After the shock wore off the three made their way to the village with a curious inu looking at the packages in his hands occasionally.

He was really puzzled and not for the first time since coming back to life a little over a week ago. The packages he had taken from the females all smelled like food but like no food he had ever smelled before and it all smelled sweet. He gathered that they were for the group but other than that he was clueless and he didn't ask because he for some reason felt he would get no answers which frustrated him to no end he hated being left in the dark.

Meanwhile Miyoko was enjoying herself greatly because she could sense and smell her father's curiosity and frustration and she knew exactly what caused his current state.

Inutaisho was glad when the village came in to sight because he was sure he would soon have his questions answered.

Sesshomaru sensed his father's curiosity and knew it had to do with the strange sweet scents that accompanied his sire. When his sire and the two female members came into view he had to chock back a laugh at his father's appearance because he looked like a male who had just come back from a day of shopping in the market with a their mate. He certainly never pictured his father as the type to do such a thing before now but it definitely made a funny picture he would be sure to tease his father about relentlessly in the future. For the first time the little girl was smiling like the little girl she looked to be and he wondered at the change she seemed satisfied with herself for some reason and he had a feeling it had to do with the sweet smells coming from the neatly wrapped packages in his father's arms.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized the rest of the Inutachi had gathered to welcome back the two females from the future. Once they were close enough greetings and hugs were exchanged and he surprisingly received another hug from the little girl and found himself returning the gesture.

Once they were all inside the old miko's hut and everyone was seated the little girl came forward shyly and fidgeted for a moment before she took a deep breath and spoke "everyone I made some specialty sweets from the future for all of you." "Oh Miyoko that is so sweet, but why do this for us?" asked Sango.

"I feel it's the least I can do for all of you looking after me even when you didn't have to" Miyoko replied.

"Keh, if we had not wanted to watch you for your parents we wouldn't have let you travel with us in the first place" said Inuyasha.

"I know that but I wanted to do something special for you that I only do for my family because I consider you all my family" said Miyoko.

"Thank you Miyoko that means a lot to all of, and we also think of you as family as well and will accept your gift to us gratefully" said Miroku.

Miyoko gave them the most dazzling smile they had ever seen from the little girl and then began handing out her sweet and edible gifts. First was Kaede's gift which came in a square white box with a dark red ribbon that contained sweet red bean steamed buns. Next was his father whose came in a small white box also square with a gold ribbon and when he opened it a strange dessert in a crème colored ceramic cup with a strangely hard looking substance in it and an eating utensil he recalled the miko saying was a spoon. Giggling the little girl told him it was called crème Brule and showed him how the eat it, it turned out the amber substance was only a layer on top of the actual dessert.

Next came his dessert it also came it a box that was as small as his father's had been it, but his was slightly taller than his father's had been and was wrapped in a magenta ribbon like his stripes. When he opened it a dessert that resembled the color of really dark mud sprinkled generously with a white creamy substance on top and another spoon accompanied it, it was called a molten lava cake. His brother's came after that and it came in a box as small and tall as his except it was tied with a sliver ribbon and it reviled a dessert the same amber color as Inuyasha's eyes topped with the same white substance as his was.

Next came the monk's which was the same dark purple-blue color as his robes even though it was only some dango he could tell they were different from the normal dango that was traditionally made in japan. After that came the slayer who was given a box the same size as his father's and tied with a dark forest green ribbon and inside a desert inside a tea cup with a handle that was a light green color it had green tea in it apparently. Presented in a box with a light blue ribbon to the miko went a dessert that was a piece of white cake with strawberries in the middle and the top and more of the white substance that was on his and Inuyasha's dessert. And finally for the two youngest in the group for them to share in a box with a simple white ribbon was some sweet mochi. And the little girl he noticed had not neglected herself in her box was a piece of cake that looked orange and had nuts and pieces of dried fruit in it.

Once all the sweets were handed out everyone began to eat and at the first taste of his dessert he nearly moaned in pleasure he had never tasted anything like it the texture was soft and light and had a bittersweet tang to it and the white stuff on top was sweet with a musky sort of flavor that counteracted the bitterness wonderfully. When he looked down he saw a dark river of sticky stuff running out of the cake and when he tasted it, it was smooth and had a more subtle bittersweet taste to it than the cake had. He ate every last bite not leaving even a single crumb on the bottom of the box. He looked around and saw the state of the others desserts were in the same state as his was and all had the same expressions as he probably had on his face.

When they were all done they looked at the little girl and thanked her for the delicious treats she had made them and she just smiled and said her family had the same reaction to her sweets. Although when he looked closer he saw a bit of sadness in the little girls gaze when she said that he wondered why she would be sad wouldn't her family having the same reaction be a good thing. This development just added another question to the list of the ones he already had about the curious little girl from the future.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Another chapter done I hope you like it I know Sesshomaru was a little ooc in this chapter but I'm the writer so if you don't like it don't read it.

Next chapter the three inu's curiosity finally reaches the breaking point and they begin to try and gets some answers from the curious little girl that is a puzzle to all three of them and the lecherous monk joins them.

As always everything accept my OC's belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Happy Reading,

Purplerose97


	8. Chapter 8 Pressure From the Onset

**A Little Inu's Journey**

Ch. 8 Pressure from the Onset

Miyoko was depressed and she knew why too it was the anniversary of her death in the future yes she had died and been brought back to life by tenseiga her eldest brothers sword and the day she also found out her destiny. She knew at the final battle she was destined to die again and this time she could not be brought back by tenseiga or anything for that matter her body would be transported to the future and then revived by the kami for her service to them that was her reward. You see she needed to die in order for her father and mother to have the will and resolve they needed to beat Naraku and complete the jewel. She like her mother was the guardian of a powerful object a sword called Ame No Habakiri or Heavenrend and she would only live long enough to lead her mother to and give her the sword and master it's weaker attacks before she would be killed in the battle with Naraku. Heavenrend was a sword of holy light created by the kami that could only be wielded by someone that was completely pure.

It was this sword the kami created for her mother the guardian of the shikon no tama because although her own power was great it would not be enough to defeat Naraku and make sure the transformation she was to undergo after the shikon was completed would not kill her. Her mother might have been a daughter of the kami but she was still very much mortal and becoming a youkai would be very painful and even without all the extra power the shikon would grant her. When everything was through she would be as powerful as her soul mate the Inu No Taisho even though she was not as old as he was.

That was another thing about youkai not only did they grow in size as they aged (in their true form not necessarily their human form) they also grew in power as they aged which is why her father was so powerful. Anyway she would try to keep herself from succumbing to depression and she hoped that no one noticed it especially the three inu's and monk that were trying to figure her out.

Miyoko's four spectators watched the little girl's mood spiral downwards as well as her awareness apparently while they were traveling that day she had ran into a grand total of four trees so far. Rin and Shippo tried to get her mood to lighten up but they only succeeded for a little while before her mood went back to depressed. Honestly none of them had ever seen her like this and they were a bit worried about the normally cheery little girl even Sesshomaru was starting to worry.

She wouldn't talk about it either no matter how much the pestered her about it even Kagome who she seemed to have the strongest bond with couldn't get her to talk. Not only that it seemed to be harder to get information out of her than usual every time one of them would question her about something other than her depression they would get this icy cold look that even made Sesshomaru shiver. So they backed off and just worried quietly as the day continued and as the sun set she seemed to return to her normal self as if nothing had ever happened for which they were all glad.

The next day they continued to question Miyoko to see if they could figure out what she really was it turned out though her mood had improved her icy refusal to answer any of their questions except the ones she wanted to answer hadn't. They all wondered who had taught her how to glare so well that it even affected Sesshomaru the person they all thought was the master of the icy glare.

Miyoko after being depressed the entire day yesterday realized she hadn't succeeded at all in hiding the fact that something was wrong and it kinda irked her not only that her face still kinda hurt from running face first into so many trees earlier. She sighed mentally even Sesshomaru had seemed worried about her which was rather odd from him even in the future he wasn't very prone to showing emotions except when alone with his pack. Although he did have a pack in this time he still wasn't to the point of showing his emotions freely with them yet and she thought it was a shame no one not even his father knew what a truly passionate and emotional youkai her brother really was.

The mental picture that accompanied the thought of the older Sesshomaru she knew of the younger Sesshomaru she was traveling with currently picking her up after she had banged her face against the tree earlier and kissing where it had hit the hardest nearly made her laugh aloud. Sesshomaru really had done that before except it was her knee when she was a really little pup and he had been asked to watch her and she had fell and scraped her knee he had only wanted to stop his baby sister from crying because it hurt his sensitive ears, but when he had kissed her hurt knee in an effort to make her stop crying she had smiled up at him as brightly as the sun and he had smiled in return not the little smirk she was accustomed to but a full blown smile she etched that smile into her memory.

That smile he gave her that day was something she would never forget it was not only one of the few smiles she had ever seen on her brother's handsome face it was the first ever smile she had seen on his face.

At that she did smile because out of all her siblings Sesshomaru was her favorite sure she liked Shippo for his tricks and his mate her brother's young ward Rin for her kindness and love of flowers and Inuyasha for his fierce loyalty and determination but it just wasn't the same as Sesshomaru's cool and calm demeanor. She had tried unsuccessfully many times to master his calm and cool façade, but she was just too much like her mother in that regard she couldn't hide what she was feeling to save her life. At least she got an evening reprieve from all of the incessant questioning her relatives subjected her to on a regular basis thanks to her reluctance to tell them everything about herself. She had a right to privacy so her question was where did they get off invading her privacy especially since they knew she was from the future when they had no right here's a thought maybe she was keeping silent because anything she told them could potentially change their future had they ever thought about that apparently not because if they had they would have stopped questioning her a long time ago.

Miyoko heaved a sigh of frustration her four pursuers as she now liked to label them were being their usual relentless selves she thought they were smarter than that the three inu males she could understand because of their instincts but the priest should have known better. The only explanation for Miroku still badgering her she could come up with was him being around the much less mature younger version of her elder brother Inuyasha for far too long after all Inuyasha never was willing to submit to Sesshomaru even in her time. All she knew was she was really starting to want to hit them over the head with a large blunt object though she knew all four males would not get it through their thick skulls even if she shouted it in their ears.

She especially wanted to bash their skulls in because they didn't seem to care that she had been really depressed only a short while ago no it seemed to make them that much more persistent.

Now here she was at their chosen campsite for then night cornered without the potentially only two people who could save her a major headache gone from the camp on other business. Kagome was at the hotspring taking advantage of the chance to take a hot bath and Sango was at the stream cleaning the dishes they had used at dinner tonight, and Shippo and Rin had tired themselves out and were asleep so she didn't have the option of saying she wanted to play with Shippo and Rin. She knew they were about to begin an intense round of questions so she made herself comfortable and prepared for an extremely taxing 15 to 20 minutes of questioning before her saviors would appear. The first questioner tonight it would seem would be Miroku and as he opened his mouth she wanted to hit herself in the face and strangle him simultaneously because he had just sank to a new level of dumb in her book because the first question out of his mouth was one he had asked before.

"So Miyoko-chan what do your parents do that caused you to be in our care in the first place?" When Miroku looked up he was certain he was going to die right then and there apparently he had already asked that question judging by the death glare the little blue eyed girl was sending him it sent shivers down his spine. The other males just sat back and didn't even try to the help the flailing monk because they knew that the little girl was at her whit's end with their questioning and it showed to in the way she was looking like she wanted to hit the monk over the head with something.

Miroku's mind was whirring quickly trying to come up with a way to placate the obviously annoyed little girl but the glare she was giving him was making thinking nearly impossible. She apparently had reached the end of her patience at being ignored because the next thing he knew he was feeling a sharp pain in his skull remincent of the times Sango had hit him over the head with her boomerang before slipping into the land of unconsciousness.

Miyoko was fed up she was tired of dodging questions, tired of their constant questions, and just plain tired and still emotionally and mentally drained from yesterday and she was going to show the four arrogant males just what you got when you pissed off an inu. With that while Miroku was distracted trying to think of something to placate her she deliberately walked over to Sango's boomerang picked it up with an ease fuled by frustration and anger, and whacked Miroku over the head with it. As Miroku crumpled to the ground she looked up into the shocked faces of the other three males and bit out through clenched teeth " **NO MORE QUSTIONS TONIGHT!** " and climbed in to bed with Shippo and Rin almost instantly falling asleep.

The three inu males all wore identical looks of shock they knew that boomerang was not light they must have really pissed the little girl off in order for her to have lifted the thing with so much ease. They decided that they would give her a reprieve from their questioning for a while it was obviously bothering her more than they realized they then thought it might have been them that caused her to be depressed yesterday and felt a little guilty especially Inuyasha he had claimed the little girl as his sister and this is how he treated her some big brother he was.

Inuyasha hoped the little girl would forgive him and resolved that he would apologize to the little girl tomorrow as soon as she woke up.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a little while since I last updated I know some readers hate authors that take forever to update I will try to update as much as possible but it still may be a little while between updates.

Please just hang in there especially since the next few chapters are going to be quite interesting to say the least at least I hope they will anyway.

As always all character's except my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far,

Purplerose97


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares and Shock

A Little Inu's Journey

Ch. 9 Nightmares and Shock

That night after those that she considered family had questioned her Miyoko began to dream but not just any dream she dreamt of the day she died in the future because of her own carless actions and curiosity.

 _Enter Miyoko's Dream State:_

 _She knew logically when she heard faint voices from one of the rooms in the nearly abandoned hall she had been traveling down she should have gone straight back to her brother's study and told him about it. But her curiosity got the best of her and she moved towards the door she could hear the voices coming from while hiding her scent as best as she could. "That wretched inu lord thinks he can ignore me the great hebi-youkai Hebidiyu well he and the western lands are about to get a shock they won't soon forget."_

 _She gasped she knew she should have left she should have run as fast as she could back to her brother and the safety he offered but she was frozen in the spot by fright which quickly morphed into terror when she heard. "it seems we have a spy well this will be splendid bait to draw the inu lord onto battle ground that we have chosen" an evil chuckle was all she heard before everything went black. When she awoke she was in a small space with white walls and a small hole at the top to let in air, but that wasn't what had her nearly sobbing no for her prison was equipped with powerful enchantments. Those enchantments she could feel would keep her from sending a distress signal by flaring her youkai outwards sharply as well as keep her from breaking out of her prison physically. If she even tried to break the walls down the spells would activate so she would be doing more damage to herself that she would to her prison._

 _What a fine mess she had gotten herself into all because of her curiosity her father always said her curiosity would get her into trouble now she had to go and prove him right. She promised herself right there and then if she got out of this alive she would tone down her curiosity somehow she had to. The reason why she said if she gets out of here alive is because she could feel that she had been poisoned by the hebi youkai and her miko powers were having trouble fighting it so it was a poison that was resistant to miko powers. It was getting harder to breath now from that she could tell it was a slow acting poison because she had been out for a few hours at least which narrowed it down to two poisons in existence (that she knew of anyway) that were both resistant to miko powers and slow acting._

 _Wow she thought idly they must have paid a hefty sum for this poison whatever it was poisons resistant to miko powers were hard to come by because many of the ingredients necessary for such a poison were extremely rare and hard to find. Enough she reminded herself she needed to focus she needed to figure out what the poison was so she could tell her brother when he arrived. And it was certain that he would come and he would tear the hebi-youkai to shreds then bring them back with tenseiga then kill them again her brother was just ruthless like that when pack was involved. Sure he was ruthless on a normal basis he was the "killing perfection" after all, but when pack was involved his ruthlessness went to a whole new level._

 _As for the miko powers thing she was only Sesshomaru's half-sister though both Sesshomaru and his mother surprisingly treated her as if she were his full-blooded sister. Now normally miko powers and youkai didn't get along but that was they were in two separate bodies under two separate wills but with her, her mother, and sisters this was not the case. Yes only her and her sisters inherited her mother's powers because for some reason that they still didn't know only the females could inherit her powers the males on the other hand were immune to miko and monk powers of any kind. This made her brothers impossibly hard to kill especially when their father was the Inu No Taisho and their eldest brother was the western lord Sesshomaru who taught them how to defend themselves and were masters at it._

 _She loved her lessons with her father and elder brother Sesshomaru though because of her love of learning anything she was not as opposed to learning the art of combat as her sisters were and her father and brother made training interesting for her so she would not get bored with it. She told herself sharply to focus and it managed to work this time as she searched within in her with her miko powers to determine what the poison was that was running through her veins was. She needed to narrow it down to one from the two poisons she knew of that fit the criteria so far and she needed to figure it out fast before her time ran out. Her life and her brother's pride as an alpha male of their pack were hanging in the balance if she didn't figure it out. Not to mention this would be exactly what the hebi-youkai wanted if their initial plan failed they would still be able to strike a blow at her big brother._

 _She didn't want her brother to get hurt because of her mistake that is why she was determined to figure out the poison and determined to get out of there alive to tell her big brother sorry even if it was with her last breath._

 _Hours later she heard loud crashing noises and shouting signaling her brother hand arrived she gave a small painful smile even though no one could see it she knew he would come for her. She hated that she couldn't smell her brother's scent to confirm it was him but her smell had faded a while ago so all she had to go off of to determine how the battle was going was sound since she couldn't see through the white walls of her prison. She had found out what the poison was shortly after her sense of smell went and she knew that if her brother didn't get her out of there before her sight faded it would be game over even her mother the best healer in Japan would not be able to save her. All she could do now was wait and hope that her brother would get to her in time before it was too late._

 _After a few more agonizing minutes of her hearing fading to nothing and left her with only her sense of touch and sight she got the odd feeling that the fighting was over. A minute later it was confirmed when she was freed from her prison and looking up into the relieved face of her elder brother Inuyasha who looked like he was shouting to someone probably Sesshomaru. When he looked back down she could see the serious look on his face and knew he had smelt the poison laced in her scent. She felt herself being handed to someone else and looked up into her elder brother Sesshomaru's tense face she whispered with what little strength she had at that moment "Illyos" he knew what that meant and he pushed his body to go as fast as it could. She knew it would be too late by the time they reached her mother though by the way her brother's form tensed she knew he knew it too and had likely started to smell the scent of death creeping into her scent._

 _Before they even landed she started to feel her body grow cold, feel stabbing pain with every ragged breath she struggled to bring into her lungs that refused to function any longer, she could feel her heart rate dropping with each passing moment. With the last strength she had in her body she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear "onii-chan gomenesai" and with those last words she too her last breath. She vaguely knew she wouldn't stay dead for long because of her brother's sword, but she surrendered to the darkness anyway allowing it to carry her wherever it will._

 _She didn't hear the heart wrenching howl of her elder brother that carried her here nor those of the rest of her pack she though hated her. But when she was suddenly thrust into the world of the living once more and enveloped in a multitude of warm hugs she thought perhaps her assumption that they hated her was wrong. Perhaps it wasn't that they hated her but that they just didn't understand her and because they didn't understand her they avoided her. It made sense that they avoided what they didn't understand her, she was after all a lot more mature and intelligent than she honestly should be for her age. Which is why it was only her older siblings and her parents that really understood her oh and her grandma Kimi too Kimi was what her eldest brother's mother the lady Inukimi requested she call her._

 _At least now she understood why she was so intelligent and mature for her age it was because she was the guardian of a very powerful ancient artifact the legendary holy sword Ame No Habakiri. She knew the sword was forged by the kami for her mother, she knew that the sword was given to the inu family whose symbol was the crescent moon for safe keeping. She knew that they had forgotten about the sword and that this fact would play a great part in the evil spider hanyou Naraku's downfall. Because he didn't know of the sword and it's power he would not be expecting and that would be his downfall. And the last thing that she knew was that sacrifices had to be made in order for the balance of the world to be maintained._

 _More specifically her life would have to be forfeited because she was its guardian and her power was necessary for the sword to reach its full potential and it could not absorb all of her power unless she was dead. She did not want to die hell no one did but if her death was the kami's will then so be it after all her death meant the survival of her world and she would do anything to keep her world safe for those that she cared about most. Besides as a reward for her service to the kami she would be brought back to her original time after she died and then given a new life with which to be with her family so she would save her world and get to see her family again._

 _End of Miyoko's Dream]_

Miyoko gasped as she awoke from her dream slash memory with a tiny whimper she wished the dreams would stop she had already accepted her inevitable death she didn't need to be reminded what it felt like to die on a regular basis. She sighed her eyes filling with tears of frustration and anguish because she knew she would likely keep having dreams of her first death until her mission in the past was complete. She continued to quietly sob knowing that she was still just a child despite how mature and smart she was for her age and a child could only take so much before they broke down which was exactly what she was doing at the moment.

She was so unaware of her surroundings that she didn't hear or feel someone approach her until she was gently picked up and placed into someone's warm lap. She looked up with teary eyes into the concerned golden hues of her father the Inu no Taisho and then he asked in a soothing gentle voice "what troubles you so much little one?" She just shook her head and gave a small sad whine before burying here head in his chest completely forgetting that she was supposed to act human but she was under emotional stress and emotions are powerful things.

The Inu no Taisho was having a quiet discussion with his eldest son when the scent of fear and terror began radiating from someone in the camp he took a discrete sniff of the air and turned in the direction the smell was coming from only to find the little girl he and his son had been speaking about face tear stained and cloths soaked in sweat. It was obvious she was having a nightmare and a really frightening one at that by the scent of it and the fact it had awoken Inuyasha who had been fast asleep until now. He was just about to shake her awake when her eyes snapped open a tiny whimper escaping her lips that sounded remarkably like that of an inu pup. He guessed that if a human were in enough distress they might be able to make that sound so he brushed it off.

Still being as gentle as possible with the still frightened child he picked her up and placed her in his lap before asking in his gentlest tone "what troubles you so much little one?" Shocked was an understatement for what he felt when she looked up at him with wide frightened watery blue eyes and begged him in the inu language with a tiny whine "please don't ask me that." He could sense his sons his youngest now fully awake and alert were equally as shocked by this development she could only speak the inu language if she were inu-youkai or some close related canine-youkai. So that lead to the question if she were youkai why couldn't they sense any youkai from her and more importantly why didn't she look like a youkai someone as young as her could not hold a concealment spell powerful enough to hold a completely human form. It just wasn't possible not unless she had help from someone powerful and skilled enough to do so.

At least the question of her high intelligence for her age was partially solved the reason why he said partially was because she was still far too intelligent, wise, and solemn for her age. He gathered his thoughts as he waited for the pup in his lap to calm down enough for him to begin trying to get some answers from her he could sense his sons were doing the same all the while he rumbled to her soothingly as he had for his eldest when he was a pup. When the scent of tears dissipated and her scent completely calmed he knew she was alright and when she looked up at him with still somewhat frightened eyes he somehow knew it was for a different reason than her nightmare.

She startled a bit when a piece of cloth was waved in front of her face by Inuyasha but took the proffered cloth with a thankful look at Inuyasha before blowing her nose that had gotten stuffed up from crying.

When Miyoko's brain started to function properly she knew that cat was out of the bag so to speak now so there was no point in hiding the fact that she was youkai more specifically inuyoukai like they were. Damn those stupid dreams now Miyoko wasn't one for cursing usually but she thought this situation warranted the curse because if didn't have that dream she would be in this situation that she was in currently right now.

The conversation that was about to happen could completely rewrite history and there was no way out of it not without lying only one problem she couldn't lie because the three expectant males who wanted answers could smell if someone was lying. The only option open to her now was tell the truth and hope she didn't screw up the future though she got the funny feeling that the kami had planned this and knowing how crafty they could be she wouldn't put it past them to do so. Anyway she would just tell them the truth and hope for the best that was all she could do really in a situation like this.

When she looked back up at them after blowing her nose (and gathering her own thoughts) she looked at them with a look that basically said just get it over with I am exhausted so they obliged it was about time they got some answers. Sesshomaru decided to start things off with the question that was on all their minds "are you a youkai?"

"Yes" she said with a huff as if expecting that would be their first question.

"Are you an inuyoukai?" he asked the little girl still seated rather calmly now in his lap another "yes" was her answer.

"Why can't we sense any youkai from you?" In response she held up her finger adorned with a well-crafted and well-worn ring and in answer to their questioning looks answered their unasked question. "In the future youkai blend in with the humans and since younger youkai are unable to maintain the power necessary for a fully human concealment spell their parents have special items made for them which contain the concealment spell within them until they learn to hold one on their own."

"My concealment spell happens to be this ring and the reason why I do not appear youkai as well as the reason why you cannot sense my youkai."

"Though as Kagome explained earlier most priests and priestess do not have any power in our time it would not be a good idea for those that do to be exposed to our youkai because they might have an adverse reaction and hurt themselves and the youkai in question."

"The weapons humans have developed in the future are quite powerful and can do real life threatening damage to a youkai and that is why we blend in with society instead of going extinct which is what would happen if humans in the future were to ever find out youkai exist."

"That is rather hard to take in that youkai would willingly chose to appear human" Sesshomaru said in a disinterested tone.

"Oh don't assume there weren't those that opposed blending in with humans because there were and quite a few of them that opposed the idea and most did not live to tell about it as soon as youkai started to be killed by the advanced human weapon all opposition faded though the resentment has not."

"For youkai who are prideful creatures by nature to suddenly have to hide from creatures they had always thought of as inferior was a hard pill to swallow so to speak."

"As with any good policy there will always be resentment from someone, but only because those people who are opposed to it are too ashamed they didn't come up with the solution to the problem themselves." After they contemplated that little piece of wisdom Inutaisho put on his commanding voice and said "show us" she knew what that meant and slowly slipped the ring concealing her true appearance off. They watched as her raven hair lightened to a shining silver, as jagged dark blue markings appeared on each cheek, and her ears became pointed. Her eyes remained the same sapphire blue as they had been but they were now narrower like a predators and her fingers were now tipped in smaller although no less lethal claws but that was not what left them speechless.

No what left them speechless was the small pink circle that sat in the middle of the forehead remincent of the shikon no tama. They knew then that she had some connection to the Shikon No Tama and gathered that her connection to the shikon was her reason for silence when they asked about her family and such. The only thing that Inuyasha could think to ask was "who exactly are you Miyoko?" The little girl smirked and introduced herself just as she had been taught "My name is Miyoko Taisho daughter of the Inu No Taisho and the Shikon No Miko Kagome."

They all were completely not expecting that one not only was she their family and his sister but she was Kagome's child it did yet it didn't make sense at the same time. Now that he knew who she was he could see the similarities between her and his father (raging curiosity cough, cough), her and his former student, and surprisingly enough himself. He was surprised his young sister was anything like him but those similarities certainly helped in endearing him to her. The one thing he was thankful for was that she was more well-mannered than his younger half-brother she showed him the proper respect that he deserved as an alpha of the pack.

The Inu No Taisho was currently fighting an inner battle with himself not only was he going to mate the little blue-eyed miko who he admitted silently he was attracted to, but he was going to have a child and possibly other children with her at the same time. It did strange things to his insides like something in him that he hadn't known he was missing was returned with the little blue-eyed girls words. Soon after those words were processed in his mind he found himself leaning down and giving the little girl in his lap affectionate nuzzles which made her giggle and croon her affection right back at him. When he finished giving his daughter some affection he realized that she had not answered his previous question and he wanted to know what had his pup so upset that she woke up covered in sweat and smelling of terror.

"Miyoko" he said to bring her attention back to him from her two brothers who sported rather intriguing expressions that she apparently found enthralling. Though he agreed with her their expressions were priceless and he wished he had the little miko's CAM-ER-A to capture the moment with. "Yes?" She answered timidly likely already knowing what he was going to ask about "what were you dreaming about that caused you such distress?"

She looked up at him with shame and guilt and said the last thing he expected to come out of someone so young's mouth much less his own daughter's mouth "I was dreaming of the day I died."

Out of all the things he expected he to say that was the furthest from his mind he was so angered by this news that his eyes started bleeding red but a little hand placed timidly on his shoulder stopped him. He regained control over his instincts and nodded at her to continue her tale "as at least Inuyasha knows I have father's curiosity and one day it got me into more trouble I could handle."

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **"** **I was being watched by Sesshomaru-onii-sama that day and I had gotten board of listening to all the diplomats, minor lords, and various other individuals he had coming to see him that day so I decided to wander the halls."**

 **"** **Now I usually do this when I am board and Sesshomaru-onii-sama is watching me but this particular time I heard voices coming from the nearly abandoned hallway I was walking down."**

 **Being my natural curious self like always I decided to go closer and listen in instead of going straight back to Sesshomaru0-onii-sama and telling him about it. "So the wretched inu lord thinks to ignore me the great hebi-youkai Hebidiyu, well he and the western lands are about to get a shock they won't soon forget."**

 **"** **I gasped after all they were talking about my beloved big brother Sesshomaru" she didn't see the looks of mild shock on her eldest brother's and father's faces nor the look of slack jawed shock and slight horror on her brother Inuyasha's.**

 **"** **They heard my gasp but I was to frozen in fright to do anything more than tremble."**

 **They knocked me out and I awoke in a very small and unfamiliar place with white walls and a small hole at the top for air."**

 **"** **I realized right away the cell I was held in had powerful enchantments on it so I couldn't use what little power I had to escape or send for help."**

 **"** **It was shortly after I realized I couldn't escape that I realized the hebi youkai who kidnapped me had poisoned me."**

 **"** **Normally because of Kagome being my mother and me inheriting her miko powers along with my own youkai this wouldn't be a problem, but the poison used on me was resistant to miko powers."**

 **"** **And because I was so young such a strong poison was too much for my youkai to handle alone without my miko powers to aid it." After those sentences were uttered three simultaneous and savage growls were heard ringing through the clearing and made Miyoko a little nervous that the others would be woken up. She held her tongue though knowing that trying to reason with angry inu's especially angry inu alpha males was a bad idea.**

 **They could all guess what had happened from there they didn't even need her to tell them what happened they all had failed to save her and she had paid with her life though they refocused on her to hear the end of her tale. "Hours later the poison had weakened me considerably but I was able to deduce what the poison was and tell Sesshomaru who promptly rushed me to my mother."**

 **"** **The reason why you weren't there father was because you were with mother who was heavily pupped at the time you couldn't risk her getting hurt and didn't want to leave her by herself."**

 **"** **Anyway by the time we got to where you were it was too late I was already fading too fast for mother to save me, after the poison was cleansed from my body and the damage it had done repaired I was returned to life by tenseiga."**

 **FLASHBACK END]**

"And so my sad tale ends now if you'll excuse me I will go back to sleep telling you this had drained what little energy I had left." With those words and a huge yawn she did just that curling up in the warm embrace and safety of her father leaving the three inu males still awake with much to think about.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Wow I think that's the longest chapter I have ever written on any of my stories I hope I did a good job.

Next chapter Inutaisho feels the sting of jealousy when a certain wolf who shall not be named comes for a visit let's see how the Inutaisho can handle it.

As always all the characters accept my OC's belong to Rumiko Takahashi and thanks to all my readers for all the reviews and favorites to this story though it is not as popular as my other story _Why Me._

Purplerose97


	10. Chapter 10 Wolf

A Little Inu's Journey

Ch. 10 Wolf

Miyoko woke up for the second time since her father had been revived curled up in his lap only this time she felt lighter than she had in a long time because her secrets well one of them anyway no longer weighted her down. She sensed the others were still asleep so she knew she could show her inu nature without having to worry about changing the future to much' so she stretched her neck upwards and nuzzled her father underneath his chin and with a whispered good morning got up from his lap. As soon as she was upright she languorously stretched before spotting her big brother Sesshomaru and heading in his direction where she repeated the greeting she had given her father.

After her greeting she was handed breakfast which was a generous strip of raw meat which she ate with gusto savoring the flavor of the raw dear meat on her tongue. When she looked up she was greeted with the openly gaping faces of her father and her big brother Inuyasha and the slightly widened eyes of her elder brother Sesshomaru. She merely shrugged and offered no explanation after all she didn't want to tell them she hadn't had any raw meat since the last time she had been home with their future selves talk about embarrassing so she chose to remain silent.

Soon after the rest of the group began waking up and she greeted both Rin and Shippo with an enthusiastic smile and began chattering with them while the other two children ate their own breakfasts. The morning was bright which reflected the group's moods perfectly and made talk light and the atmosphere relaxed though in the back of her mind Miyoko couldn't help but have a feeling that something was going to happen soon though whether whatever was going to happen was good or bad yet remained to be seen at this point and time.

Kagome suggested they play a game eye spy while they walked which they readily agreed to as they played they even managed to get some of the adults in the group to play along and everyone even Sesshomaru laughed although his was more like a quiet chuckle than a laugh at some of the outrageous things that people came up with as guesses.

The three youngest of the group being children quickly got bored of the game and found something else to entertain themselves with which just so happened to be tag they wove in and out of the undergrowth as well as the companions they traveled with laughing merrily amongst themselves. Soon thought they were tired out and hoisted on to Au-Un to rest and laying against on another they quickly fell asleep until they were awoken at midday for lunch.

The children were gently woke and then handed their lunch which was stripes of dried meat and fruit the talked quietly as they ate plotting against their two favorite victims a certain puppy eared male and a little toad that was always getting used as a punching bag. They decided they would wait until later to put their plan into action because they knew they would be leaving as soon as the canteens were refilled from the nearby stream. It was still summer although the season was quickly coming to the an end so it was still pretty hot. A plan of action decided on the three children shared an evil look and for the rest of the day the two aforementioned males were apprehensive though they didn't know why since children had not been wearing their usual devious expressions when the aforementioned males returned to camp that gave them away.

The male's of the group all took turns hunting for the group every night when they set up camp. That night as Sango and Kagome were preparing dinner Rin distracted Kagome while Miyoko distracted Sango, and Shippo slipped something into the teacup belonging to Inuyasha. The effects of the powder that Shippo had put in Inuyasha's tea soon became apparent as his skin became the same shade of orange-red as Shippo's hair and Inuyasha only noticed when the silence in the camp became deafening. The children were smart though by the time Inuyasha figured out what had happened and who had done it the girls had taken refuge behind Sesshomaru and the only boy of the trio had taken refuge behind Kagome.

Meanwhile Inuyasha contended himself with glaring at the dratted pranksters he made no move to maim them though because of whom hey had taken refuge behind ("cleaver brats") he thought distastefully. The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that he now knew what that bad feeling he had been having all day was. After dinner he was back to being in a good mood after watching the two female children tackle the little toad-youkai that fallowed his half brother around to the ground then tie him up and proceed to give him a make-over complete with extremely girly kimono.

He really wasn't all that mad at them before the toad incident anymore anyways their prank while humiliating was harmless after all the only thing it really harmed was his pride.

Kagome gave them a good lecturing, but as she would say it probably went in one ear and out the other. And as he watched the three children settle in to sleep especially his little sister who seemed in much better spirits since having talked about her troubles to the three inu males of the group he couldn't help but think he had been greatly blessed to have met the wonderful people he had in his life even if they were sometimes annoying and pissed him off but that is what family was about getting along despite your differences.

888888888888

The next day repeated in similar fashion (with the exception that the kids did not prank anyone that day). Miyoko who had been idly thinking about her family in the future got the strangest feeling that something potentially highly entertaining was going to happen today. After some thinking trying to figure out what her instincts were trying to tell her she gave up after all whatever had her instincts perked up would eventually reveal itself in time. Somewhere up in the heavens the kami were laughing because the little inu-youkai didn't know how right she was about what she had just thought.

888888888888

A few hours later she felt the youkai of her uncle Kouga approaching their group and mentally slapped herself for not realizing her uncle Kouga's impending arrival was what her instincts were trying to tell her about. Then she hid a smirk behind her hand after all her father didn't know about Kouga or that the wolf's claim was to piss off Inuyasha and that he wasn't serious about chasing Kagome and thought of her as more of a little sister more than anything else. This time however her uncle Kouga would piss of an inu much bigger than the hanyou she wondered how well her father would handle his jealousy and was chuckling evilly inside her head oh yes this would prove to be a very entertaining day indeed.

888888888888

Sesshomaru who had been watching the little female who was his sister very closely since he had found out she was his sister saw the look on her face and had to wonder at what she could possibly be thinking that would gain that kind of reaction from the normally sweet natured girl. He had been so focused on her that it took him a moment to register the wolf prince's aura rapidly heading in their direction' but once he did he immediately knew why she was wearing the expression she was and for a brief instant his expression mirrored hers as the two siblings chuckled with glee inside their heads.

After all it wasn't every day that their great and terrible sire's ire and jealousy were roused it most assuredly would with the wolf prince's arrival. Perhaps the wolf and his brash younger brother would finally learn some manners in the form of a beat down from the great dog general that they wouldn't soon forget. In any event the events that were sure to fallow the arrival of the wolf cub would most certainly be entertaining he was just glad someone else agreed with him.

It appeared his little sister was more like him than he had at first thought he had to wonder though why that was.

888888888888

As soon as Inuyasha picked up the mangy wolf's scent stiffened and put a hand on his sword hilt Kagome knowing that posture and sensing Kouga's aura sighed. The others with the exception of Miyoko and Sesshomaru shooting the little miko sympathetic looks and Inutaisho was just plain confused at the others reactions. It was no wonder after since joining the group they had not seen hide nor hair of Kouga so this would be the Inu No Taisho's first meeting with the brash okami-youkai.

Inuyasha's mind abruptly shifted to battle mode because just then the afore thought of okami had just burst through the undergrowth in his signature whirlwind and before the whirlwind even dissipated he was engaging the okami in battle. The clash of metal on metal rang out across the clearing they were in and into the forest beyond as the two males clashed and Inutaisho asked somewhat incredulously "are they always like this?"

"Ah yes they are Inutaisho-sama" the hoshi stated and then went on to explain the reason why "you see the reason why they fight is because Kouga has claimed mating rights on Kagome-sama."

What the monk didn't know was that with what he had just said he had sparked the great inu general's ire with his casually said comment. Yes the great and terrible inu-youkai general of the west's ire had just been well and truly ignited with the monk's statement in fact his thought process was downright murderous towards the young okami-youkai.

888888888888

The beast within the great dog general was practically foaming at the mouth in fury so the young pup thinks to challenge the this Touga for what is rightfully his does he "Hu" he spat in his head. The pathetic pup is far to weak to even compare to her not to mention she was far too strong willed besides the miko was HIS she was destined to be so and he had his future daughter and her words to prove it.

What he didn't realize was with every thought that passed through his head his aura crackled around him more dangerous with each passing second in waves over all those present. The smooth royal blue markings on his face became jagged' his fangs and claws lengthened and his eyes bled red. Finally he had worked himself into such a fury that he both battling males as obstacles in his way and proceeded to beat the living tar out of them both.

Said males sensing the dangerous waves of murderous youkai stopped battling and turned towards the source of the menacing waves of youkai which was a big mistake on their part after all you should never look a predator in the eye. They met the chilling crimson gaze of the Inu No Taisho and simultaneously gulped briefly taking their eyes off the other male they shared a look that said "oh crap" before the Inu No Taisho was upon them.

Kagome being the caring person that she is was about to step forward and interfere when she was stopped by a pale striped clawed hand on her shoulder she looked up surprised eyes into the blank golden eyes of the silent daiyoukai. Being the male of few words that he was he merely shook his head telling her not to interfere she bit her lip and unwillingly complied with his silent request after all he had to have had a good reason for telling her not to interfere.

888888888888

Perhaps 15 minutes later by Kagome's reckoning the fight was over and she with help from Sango was busy patching up the two males who had just gotten their ass handed to them. After Inuyasha's last wound had been disinfected and bandaged up she glanced in the one who had caused the wounds direction (cough…Touga…cough) with a combination of curiosity and disappointment. He was much older than the two males that she had just finished patching up she had never expected to see him act so childishly Inuyasha and Kouga but not the great dog general himself it was mindboggling really. She wondered what had crawled up his ass and died in order to make him so pissed off that he would result to physical violence.

After all he was a lot like his eldest in the fact that he seemed to have really good control of himself so something significant must have occurred that she somehow missed or did not pick up on in order for him to have blown his cool like that.

She mentally shivered as she replayed the feel of his angered youkai in her head and was glad his ire had not been directed at her and also felt bad for any being that decided to piss him off after he was not known as the great and terrible dog general for nothing.

In all honesty looking back she was surprised that Kouga was even alive after all not many beings other youkai included sparked a daiyoukai's temper and walked away alive much less whole which spoke of his restraint. So the question now was what had stayed his hand?

In Inuyasha's case what stayed the general's hand was the fact that Inuyasha was his son and she knew that the inu male would never harm his own blood irreparably without an extremely good reason to do so.

Her brain hurt to try and puzzle out the older inu-youkai thought process.

[End Chapter]

Author's Notes:

*Poor, Poor Kagome you really don't know anything about youkai do you.

*And Touga you need to control your temper more if you want to get the miko your after right now she thinks you are a lunatic or something close to it anyway!

*Sorry my readers for the long wait on the update but I have not had a cumputer to update on lately now thought the problem has been solved so the updates should get more regular from now on, but I'm in college so be patient with me schoolwork comes before pleasure (unfortunatley' sighes dramatically).

Thanks For the Support,

Purplerose97


End file.
